


Distortion of Reality

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Battle, Blood and Injury, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: In which Mark has an interesting thought process while he is at the behest of a man he once trusted.





	Distortion of Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts), [rabbitorahabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/gifts).



Darkness.

 

That was all that Mark could see in his mind as he lay, spread-eagled, on his back staring up at the mocking mirage of blue sky with the blistering sunlight bearing down on him. It was as if Heaven’s angels were watching these two men battle one another to the death in a city they had once called home and were deciding amongst themselves who would be the victor.

 

A gurgled groan bubbled from his mouth as he summoned the strength that he applied pressure to his arms to assist in his getting up but an extra pressure on his chest slammed him back down. Dazed with defeat, he raised heavily lidded brown eyes to stare into blue orbs glazed with the curse of madness and a toothy grin which widened as the boot gently crushed against Mark’s ribs in a threat meant to be not said.

 

“If I were to describe you in one word, it would be  _ pathetic _ .” That characteristic Irish brogue was so strong and laced with loathing that Mark sometimes couldn’t decipher what his former friend was saying; his hearing ruined beyond repair and replaced with a shrill ringing that made him wince against the light.   

 

And yet, even though his muscles cramped with hurt screamed at him to give up, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. 

 

The lives of their families, girlfriends and friends depended on him now and if he succumbed to his wounds, then what was the point of this fight in the first place?

 

“But I must say that you put a good fight.” The face of his enemy leaned close to Mark and tilted to the side with an air of an inquisitive cat - an action that reminded Mark of a certain demon associated with the brown-haired man that towered over him. “For someone of your stature, I’m impressed by how determined you are to not back down.”

 

“I hope you rot in hell, Sean.” 

 

These were the first words to come from a hoarse throat and it gave Mark a shock to even hear himself speak. Nevertheless, it caused the said Sean to throw back his head and laugh - an action that made Mark’s blood boil and ignited the urge to punch the other man in the face.

 

“In your dreams, Markimoo.” Sean snarled  and the weight on Mark’s chest lifted to his relief but not before a worse wave of darkness slammed into him, pulling him away from the idea of hope that he’d grabbed onto for so long.  

**Author's Note:**

> For Bofur1 and rabbitorahabbit - These guys are so good at creating stories that grip you in from the very first sentence and I cannot be grateful enough for many sources of inspiration to be available to me to fuel my inspiration and the writers which take their time to compose and upload them.


End file.
